Interchangable Heart
by crazyasianrocker
Summary: A normal girl isn't so normal anymore after encountering many people from the paranormal world. Will she choose to follow or listen to what her heart is telling her? This life-thrilling new series will making you sink into insanity. Who will she choose?


For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing of being human. Alice Cullen, _Twilight_, Chapter 20, p.414 What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy? Edward Cullen, _Twilight_, Chapter 5, p.92 I've had the scent of you in my head all day, and I've grown amazingly desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time, I'll have to start over again. Not quite from scratch, though, I think. Edward Cullen, _Twilight_, Chapter 14, p.302 Why do you do it? I still don't understand how you can work so hard to resist what you… _are_. Please don't misunderstand, of course I'm glad that you do. I just don't see why you would bother in the first place. Bella Swan, _Twilight_, Chapter 14, p.306. What do you think?

Interchangable Heart 3

By: Jessica Lee

**I could tell you right now, that I'm a vampire. I'm Jessica and this is my story of how I became a vampire. Prepare yourself for the thrill of non-stop horror and excitement through this new series. Take a deep breath and sink into the story literally.**

**The accident?**

The accident was no accident. It was January 3rd 2012, Graduation. This is where it all began. I walked through the halls, making my way the theater gate. It gets colder. Sigh. I slide my membership card into the slot. "Welcome to the gate theater, Miss Jessica Raines" beeped the machine. "Can someone buzz me in?" a random voice calls. I turn around. Grunts. _It's him. Nick from Bio Chem. Great, what's he doing here? _His eyes look up at me. "Hey you!" he yells, walking towards me. "What?" I reply. "Can you get into the theater?" he asks. _I could_, I thought to myself. "Well, can you?" he annoyingly asks again. "The theater is only open for members." I reply. He sighs. "Can't you just let me in once?" he sweetly asks. _I could_, I thought again. "No card, no in." I sarcastically reply sweetly. He grabs me by the hand and I try to **restrain**, but he pulls me into the corner.. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I question angrily. "Sh!" He replies with his fingers on his gorgeous lips.

_Wait, why did I just think that?!_ He pulls me against the wall. Ouch! I hear voices coming, "Who are---" I cut off. He puts his lips on mine! _He's gentle with me…wait!_ I push him off and he stumbles to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?!" I ask furiously. He laughs. "Why are you laughing?" I asked out of curiosity. "You seemed to enjoy it, care for more?" He sweetly asks. I feel an aura in me wanting him. Without thinking "Yes" I blurt out. "Thought so" He says grabbing me again, taking me down the hall, then to the dormitory, then to his room. "Why are we here?" I ask. "I have to show you something." He replies while taking off his shirt. _WHAT THE HELL!_

**The secret**

I glazed upon Nick's perfect body. _His glowing skin, innocent-looking eyes, and lustful muscles._ I couldn't help but touch his god-like figure. _He's cold. _"Come here" he demands. I follow like a puppy. I never felt so vulnerable. But I felt like I needed him. "What do you want with me?" I asked with a hushed tone. "I craved for something. Something only you can give me." He replies with a hungry voice. "What is it? I'll give it if you need it!" I give in. "Your sweet blood, the crave is killing me inside. I need it now." He says with an increased hungered voice. _MY BLOOD?! _"Take it. I don't need much of it." I reply without thinking. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me to his bed. I take a deep breath. _ I'm not afraid…_ He caresses my body softly with his gentle warm hands. He wraps his arms my waist and sings to me. _I feel relaxed and relieved…My body at ease. So soft so comfortable._

He kisses my lips, then my chin, then my neck. I'm eager to give him everything, I feel vulnerable...But He needs me...or at least my blood. "Are you ready?' He asked with hunger in his eyes. I tilted my head bearing my soft neck for him to devour. He takes his tongue and caresses my neck. I feel the sharp point of his teeth touching my neck. It's so cold. He pinches little by little. The door slams open! "Get off of her!" yells a familiar voice. That voice, I know that voice. "Chris?!" I ask in confusion. "Nick, get off of her!" he screams at the top of his lungs. Nick gets up and slams Chris into the mirrored closet. "This is none of your business Raines and if you try anything, you'll **rue** this day." He angrily replies. "It is all my business to protect the love of my life!" THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE?! "If you were her love, she wouldn't be here for pleasure or lust, would she?" Nick says increasing his tone. "I love her, Wilson, just let her go." Chris negotiates. "I don't think that'll happen, I still want my dessert." Nick rejects with a snicker. I lay there hopeless, my body too weak, I can barely stay awake. What's happening? The image blurs. The last thing I hear is a faint voice calling my voice as if I enter a dark **portal**.

**A Bride-to-be?**

I sluggishly wake up to the scent of rosemary lavender. My body relaxing in soft luxurious silk; my head resting on a **plumage**-like pillow. Where is this heaven? Where am I? I wake up unwittingly at the tons of maids and butlers surrounding me.. Puzzled I asked a young, lean man who was to my left, "Where am I, sir?" "You are in the Wilsons' Mansion, madam." WILSON?! "May I ask where Nick Wilson is?" I politely ask. "Young Wilson is waiting for your recovery, he was so **rended** when you fell consciously." The nice butler replies. WEDDING?! "um…Who's wedding?" I ask unknowingly. The man laughs and says "Yours Madam." MINE?! "When is this so-called wedding?" I question. "Tonight." He replied without hesitation. "Madam, Please call me Butler Michael." He asks sweetly while **summoning** a cold beverage. Aww.. "I'll call you Mike" I reply after taking a sip. "Mike, Madam? I find that name quite pleasant." He replies childishly. I laugh and he laughs. "We must prepare you for your wedding" interrupts this old looking mad. "Hello Madam, I am Maiden Buck." She replies with her smile. "Hi, I'm Jessica." I said. "Now, let's prepare the princess." PRINCESS?! Maiden Buck takes me into another part of the mansion and tells me to stay still. She starts to measure me and walks into a parlor. She comes back with a beautiful black silky dress with dazzling diamond details. She insists I hurry and put it on. After putting on the dress, she fixes me up and styles my hair. I look in the mirror and I hardly recognized myself. "Your groom awaits, Madam Jessica." Maiden Buck says.

I nod my head. I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. I walk into a mysterious ballroom and find decorations everywhere. "Hello, Jessica." I turn around to see Nick into a luxurious black suit. WOW. He looks amazing. His pushed back hair, his suit, his body complimenting the suit. "Are you ready?" he asks. "What are you talking about, I can't marry you. I'm only 15!" I yell. "Your age doesn't matter, only our connection does." He replies trying to persuade me. "I don't love you! Can't you understand?" I scream at his face. He grabs my arm and drags me across the room. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" I beg. "I love you, why can't YOU understand that?" he **utters** with tears in his eyes. He releases his grip and falls to the floor, he hugs me. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt you, I just want to love you" he whispers. I just sit there on the floor with him holding me. I lift my hands to hug him back. "I'm sorry, too. This is just too much." I reply. He pulls apart and looks into my eyes. His sweet eyes now puffed from his **tempestuous** tears. "I had to do this, because it was my father's will, to bring in a young mortal as my wife for eternity." He explains himself. "I'm sorry" he ends. I look down in disbelief. He holds my chin up to face him, he leans and he kisses me. The warmth of his lips comforts mine. I feel so light-headed. This was truly the end of my **unrequited** love.

**The meeting!**

Thursday is has finally come. It's been 4 days since the big wedding-off. I guess I'm dating Nick, the most incredible guy ever. Today I'm supposed to meet his "friends." I wonder if they'll eat me. I wait by my car near the fountain at the central mall. "Jessica!" I hear my name. I turn around to see Chris. Oh no. Chris! "What are you doing here, Jess?" he curiously asks. "I'm meeting someone." I reply **vexingly**. "Well, who? If it's no one important want to hang out over at Doug's Lakehouse?" He invites. "Sorry, I can't. I'm meeting Nick and his friends" I reject his offer."Do you not remember what he tried to do to you!?" He furiously yells. "Well, we sorted it out." I told him with relief. "Well that isn't good enough for me! I need to know your safe." He sweetly considers. "Why do you care? Don't you have Cathy?" I reply. "Cathy's nothing to me, all she does is nag and yell at me. And I really like you, Jess" He explains. OMFG! "I'm sorry, but I like Nick. If you told me sooner, I would've considered." I say. He sighs and walks away.

I feel sad about rejecting him, but I just don't know my feelings right now. I turn back to see Nick! Did Chris walk away because he saw Nick coming? "Hey beautiful." He says with a kiss. "Hey! Not in public." I reply. "Haha, you're so cute." He sucks up to me. "Come on let's go meet up with the gang" He grabs my hands and pulls me into his jet black Mortz. WOW. What a car. The drive was about 40 minutes long and all he did was hold the wheel and hold my hand with the other hand. He stops right in front of a house. The windows blue, the door white, and the roof top red. How un-vampire like. "They're inside. Come on." We get out of the car and walk to the patio and ring the bell. No one answers. "Haha, Let's just go in." He smiles. He opens the door and escorts me inside.

The interior was far different from the outside. Black candles, red velvet carpentry, and gothic furniture. Wow. Uniquely beautiful. We walk into a living room-like space and as we entered I saw amazing looking people. All beautiful and good looking! A few minutes past by and we finished our introduction. I think I remember everyone. The girl in the black-purple lacey dress is Kiersten. Nick tells me that she's a young vampire seer. She was really pretty! The guy in a black-red tux next to her was Danny, he's the last Asian vampire breed and he's extremely great with computers. The girl with dark rimmed glasses and school-girl like clothes was Ji, she's a young vampire who's really smart. The guy in a dark blue soccer uniform is Aaron. He's a very athletic guy who always has girls chasing after him on the field. The girl with the black skinned i-pod dancing around is Ysabel. She's the most music talented vampire you'll ever meet. The boy watching basketball on TV is Allen; he's obsessed with basketball and only cheers for one team, The Celtics. The girl sitting on the floor, looking down is, Genevieve; she's the shy-sweet, innocent one. Last but not least, the jerk out of all of them. The guy in dark black Metallic jeans and Iron Maiden shirt with dark make up is Ed. He's the guy who likes Kiersten and Genevieve, but is a complete jerk.

**The Approval?**

I sit with Nick on the sofa, waiting for Nick's guardians to show up. "They're here." Kiersten's voice intensifies. "But..how did…she…oh right." I stuttered. She's a seer, I almost forgot. "Jason & Lizzy have arrived" announced a voice calls.. We all stand and I watch everyone as they cross their hand on their chest. I stand there, looking down, scared. A man walks up to me and flashes his teeth with his smile. "Nice to meet you, Jessica. I'm Jason, Nick's guardian father. We've been waiting long for you." He politely says as if he was trying to **wheedle** me.. Waited? Long? What? "Hello, I'm Lizzy…" says Vicky. I stare at her long lean figure with her black-white laced dress. Wow. She's beautiful. A voice so soothing, so seductive. "Jason…Lizzy…This is the love of my life, Jessica." He interrupts. "A love indeed, Nick" agrees Jason. "We'll be on our way now, we have a date today, at the beach" Nick says. "Best be going then" Lizzy softly says. After meeting the "clan", I felt a bit more relieved. I'm not sure if they liked me. "Of course, they liked you." Nick says out of nowhere. I look up at him.

We walked towards his car when this mysterious girl comes up to Nick and kisses him! WHAT THE HELL! I look down in sadness and walk away. I turn around to see that they're still kissing. My heart shatters. I walk towards the bus stop and hear someone calling "Jess! Jess! Jess!" I jerk around and see Nick running for me and that mysterious girl running after Nick. Who is she? Nick catches up to me and a breath. "Where are you going?" he stutters out. "Home." I coldly reply. I start walking on to the bus. "Wait, why?" he curiously asks with his puppy brown eyes. "I'm not loved by you" I start to say with tears forming. "No! I don't love her! She kissed me!." He defensibly yells. "You seemed to enjoy it." I say harshly. "That girl is a seductress, her name is Soje." He explains. "Who is she to you?" I ask. "She's my supposedly fiancé." He sadly replies. WHAT. "what? I don't understand" my tears fall as I question. "What am I to you?" I ask more. "You are my life, my lover, my one" he replies. He wipes my tears and hugs me.

**2 weeks left**

Prom's in 2 weeks and I still haven't decide who to go with. Nick, Steven, Mike, or Chris? I hardly know Steven and Mike, but I seem to feel comfortable around those two. Steven is tall, smart, and extremely cute. Mike is the oldest out of all of them, he's creative, funny, and adorable! He was the first to talk to me when I first enter Blotz High. Next was Chris, the guy I crushed on since my elementary years, but lately he's been over-protective of me. He's extremely fast, gamer, and HOT. Last but say the least, Nick, the guy who told me he loved me. He's tall, mysterious, and amazing. I start walking past the lockers; I look up to see Steven glance a smile, and Mike wave hello. Steven glares at Mike and they start having a "mind fight." I pass by Chris' locker, he's flirting with a cheerleader. I felt a little sting in my heart. I look away but then I crash right into another person. All my books fall to the floor and I trip over. I land right on top of this almost-too perfect faced. I stare at his glossy black hair over his eyes and his arms wrapped around my waist. Wow. I look back to see Steven with hurt puppy eyes, Mike with jealous blue fiery eyes, and Chris with his shocked pitch brown eyes. I look back at the god-like figure I was on top of. "Um…I'm sorry" I slowly get up. He shuffles and holds me tighter.

"Hi, I'm Shotan. And you are?" he finally says his with seductive voice. "Oh. I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess if you want." I answer. "I think we should get up, because I think we're causing a scene." He suggests. He was right. Everyone was looking at us. We both get up, dusting off any particles. He kneels down to pick up my books. "So, you're taking G.H too?" he asks. "Um…what?" I confusedly say. "Gothic History." He smooth says handing me by books. "Oh yeah, I'm into dark, mysterious history." I smile. "I should probably walk you to that class, because I'm heading that way, too." He sweetly says. "Jess!" I heard someone call. I turn around to see Chris, Mike, and Steven running towards me. The first one to reach me was Steven. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm Fine" I give a big smile. "Can we talk later?" he asks again. "Um…Yeah sure. What time?" I politely agree. "After school, the big oak tree." He says and walks away. Oh no. The oak tree? That's where he takes all the girls he hooks up with. Someone taps my shoulder, I look back to see Mike with his jealous eyes. "What happened?!" he furiously asks. "I fell, but I'm okay." I reply. "Ok. Well can we talk later? Coffee shop at 4?" He offers. "Yeah, I guess." I agree to his offer. He walks away glaring at Shotan. Chris jogs up to me. "You okay?" He asks with a hug. "Yeah, I'm fine" I pull away. "No you're not, you're bleeding." He says looking at my knee. "No, it's just a scratch." I reassure. "I'll take her to the nurse" Shotan offers. Chris glared at Shotan. "Hopefully she didn't break anything because of you" Chris cold says towards Shotan. "I'll make sure of that" Shotan says. Chris walks away steadily. Shotan takes my hand and leads me to the main office towards the nurse's office. "I'm sorry, but the nurse isn't in today" says the front desk lady with frizzy hair. "Can I just patch up her bloody knee?" he politely asks. Without hesitation the lady agreed. He cleaned my knee with a stingy wipe and gently patched it. He rubbed the surface with a deep hunger in his eyes.

**The Chose?**

I wait in front of the school gate for Steven to show up. 3:56. I'm going to be late meeting Mike. Where is he?! I start walking towards my bike and hop on. "Jess!" someone cries out. I look near the bushes, no one; I look by the oak tree. There he is, standing so innocently. I ride my bike towards him. "Hey…" he first says while looking down. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask as I get off my bike. He jerks forward and trips; knocking me down with him. I hit my head on a cold, slimy rock. "O my god, Jess! I'm so sorry!" he starts to cry. I check my head to find any cuts, its wet and thick…Blood. "I need to take you to the hospital before it gets any worse." He helps me up. I push him away, "I'm fine, you know I'm clumsy." I reply. "Let me take you home, then." He offers. "I can't I have to go somewhere soon." I say while trying to regain balance. "Before you leave, I need to give you something." He reaches for something deep into his pocket. He pulls out a beautiful black lacey necklace with the initials J.L. "It's beautiful, who's it for?" I ask. "You." He replies while unclipping it and place around my neck. "Steven…I…" I get cut off. "You don't have to give me your answer yet, but always remember, I won't give you up."

I tear up and hug him. "Thank you, Steven." After meeting Steven, I ride my bike across the Creek to Dub's Coffee Shop. I see Mike's impatient face and angry eyes. I stop and chain my bike. "Where have you been?!" he asks. "I met a friend, but he was late." I reply. "Who!?" he asks again. "Just a friend, okay!?" I reply once again. "I'm sorry, Jess. I just like you a lot and I don't want to lose you to any other guy." He apologizes. "It's okay, I'm just not sure what my feelings are, but I do have a boyfriend, Mike, I'm sorry." I reply. He looks down in sorrow and takes his left hand out of his pocket and reveals a silver bracelet with different amulet stones in each pebble slot. "O my god Mike." I say in shock. "This is for you, because I love you." He slowly says while placing the bracelet around my wrist. He leans to give a small peck. "Catch you later, Jess. I love you" he waves and walks away. Wow I'm such a terrible person. I get back on my bike and ride back home in tears. This **woe** creates another **unrequited** love triangle.

**Moving?**

I locked the door behind me and make my way up the bottom stairs. "Jess, is that you?" called a voice. Mom. "yeah, I'm home." I reply. "Could you come here for a minute?" she asked. I wondered what's up. I walked into the kitchen to find mom sitting with dad looking at me as I entered. "So, what's up?" I asked. "Your dad was promoted to Vice President!" mo up m replied. "So? Why so sad?" I curiously ask. "We have to move up to Jacksonville, about 20 miles from here." She looks down. "What?! But what about my friends? What about school?!" I yell. I run up the stairs and lock myself in my room. I hide under the sheets and start to cry. I have never cried this much ever since I **lamented** about grandpa's death. A few minutes pass and I hear tapping noises from my window. I rustle out of the sheets and look out the window. It's Shotan. What does he want? He signals me to climb out the window. I motion that I couldn't. I see his puppy eyes and I get dress and climb out the window. "hey" he says. "hey." I reply. "So why were you crying?" he asks. "But-how did…you?" He interrupts to say "Your eyes, their puffy." "Oh." I looked down to cool down my eyes. "come on, you can tell me." He says so sweetly. "I'm moving." I reply. "What, but I just got here. And you're my first friend." He grabs my hand. "I need you here." I look up to him in tears. "When?" he asks. "In two days." I whisper. He pulls me onto his car and I **mused** about where we were going. He drives me to a quiet park pretty far from my house. He parks and looks at me. "I need to tell you something." He said. I look closer as he bears his teeth at me. 2 sharp points peak out. My eyes widen and I look into his eyes. "Yeah, that's right. I'm one of them" he replies hiding his teeth away. "I'm not the only one, some go to your school, they're known as day-walkers." He explains. I listen closer and closer. SWOOSH! I look out the window to see where the sound came from. I squint my eyes are a tall, lean figure standing in front of the car. The figure walks to my side of the car and tries to get in. I look at Shotan and see him hissing. Who is that?! The figure breaks the door open and shots Shotan with a sleeper shot. "Shotan!" I shake his arms. "Wake-!" I get pulled out of the car. Then everything fades. My eyes fall heavy as I see myself being dragged away from the vulnerable Shotan weakly crawling out of the car, whispering my name.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
